Nathaniel Bandy
Nathaniel Bandy is a youtuber who runs a Youtube Channel of the same name. On his channel, he makes videos about Nintendo and does a variety of things around that topic, like Top 10's, Triggered/Mind-Blowing videos, and even some skits where he reviews games with a creative style called "NB Originals." Currently ,Nathan has over 500k Subscribers and is a member of the Nintendo Youtuber team called "Minus World" where he became one of their most well known members. Relationships Carl - Carl is Nathan's best friend who usually makes appearances on NB Originals and streams. In real life, Nathan and Carl seem to have a healthy relationship with each other with no problem, however in videos, they can be shown to be competitors at times, due to their personalities and behaviors getting them into problems, like Carl making them fight as Sora from Kingdom Hearts (Nathan) and Goku from Dragon Ball (Carl) since he lost many Smash Bros matches and Nathan getting Carl in trouble with the Spirit by forcing him to like Super Mario 74. Spirit - The Spirit is the soul of a deceased human and is said to be the incarnation of Nathan's evil and anger. The Spirit often makes Nathan play terrible or difficult games so he can come back to life, yet Nathan was never fond of that since the Spirit would often bully and annoy him for self amusement. Angel - The Angel was created when Nathan decided to try to be happy when playing games instead of being mad, which caused the two to meet. The Angel is the incarnation of Nathan's happiness and good, and has the same intentions as the Spirit. Her coming back to life is what drove Nathan into helping her since the Angel was actually nice to him and didn't like it when he was unhappy. Charriii5 - Charriii5, who's real name is Nahum, is another friend of Nathan's. Like Carl, Nahum made appearances on his channel since they were good friends, they even joined Minus World together. In the Originals, Nahum was a stranger who needed Nathan's help to defeat Minus World, which was an evil organization. Simpleflips - Simpleflips is a Twitch Streamer who's also friends with Nathan. Both are well known members of the Minus World and are both usually seen in the MW videos. On Simple's channel, he likes to make memes of Nathan for comedy sake, like calling him various names like "Scuttlebug", "Paragoomba", etc. In the Originals, Simple was the leader of the evil Minus World and wanted to defeat Nathan since he knew he was the hero. Minus World - Nathan seems to be the most respected member of Minus World, considering that the members and fans often think of him first when they think of the team, and they also like to have him appear in Minus World videos. Powers It is a known fact that Nathan gains his powers from the energy drink Monster, given to him by BUP. He has multiple powers that are currently equal to gods as seen in Mini Super Mario ROM Hacks 3 Pyrokinesis '''- Nathan's main superpower is the ability to control fire and use it as a projectile, similar to the fireballs from the Super Mario franchise. '''Mimicry - With enough Monster, Nathan can gain abilities of almost any fictional character, however he can not choose who's powers he can control. Such characters he can transform into are Fox McCloud from the Star Fox franchise, Mario of the Super Mario franchise, and Sora of the Kingdom Hearts franchise. 'Possessed '- To avoid the Spirit taking his soul in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, he drank a good amount of monster to give him powers equal to The Spirit. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Youtube * Nintendo * Mario * Smash Bros * Super Monkey Ball * Minus World * Carl * indiejacob * Angel * Retro Games * NES * SNES * N64 * Gamecube * Wii * Wii U * Switch * Super Mario 64 * ROM Hacks * Memes * Shitposts * Making Videos * Streaming * Quality Content * Music * Food * Monster * Playing Drums * Fans Dislikes * Bad Games * Spirit * Nintendo's Decisions (sometimes) * Clone Characters * The POW Block from Mario Kart Wii * Pink Gold Peach * People showing up when making videos * People being annoying * Nintendo Switch Online * Bowsette Trivia * Before doing Nintendo content, NB made videos on Guitar Hero until he had gotten copyright issues * Nathan used to be a drummer in a band called "Sounds of Confession" * One of Nathaniel's least favorite videos is "Top 15 Hardest Super Mario 64 Stars" due to the bad audio and the fact that he just recorded the TV for gameplay * Even though he's a casual player, Nathan has a main for every Smash game, Fox for 64 and Melee, Ike for Brawl, R.O.B.for Smash 4, and possibly Inkling for Ultimate * His most popular video is Is it Possible to Beat Super Mario 64 DS Without Mario Category:Youtuber